花, Flower
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Sudah menjadi garis takdir bahwa aku terlahir untuk bertarung. Tidak ada yang memperdulikanku sebelumnya, tapi kau melihatku berbeda, Nanao nee-chan. Mind to RnR?


A gift for all my friends and my last fic. Sayonara! Rasanya baru kemarin Cha mendaftar FFn dan disambut dengan sangat baik. Cha sayang kalian semua! Hihihi... Situs ini yang membuat Cha merasa benar-benar mempunyai 'teman'.

Ahh, no need to talk so much. Like usually, please enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

Saat kita terlahir, apa kita tahu kita akan menjadi apa nantinya? Atau, apa kita tahu, seperti apa kehidupan kita nantinya? Tidak. Tentu tidak.

**.**

**.**

**-花, Flower-  
[Keindahan di setiap kelopaknya]  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : K+  
Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : -  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC, all of this story is Katen Kyoukotsu's POV  
Summary : Sudah menjadi garis takdir bahwa aku terlahir untuk bertarung. Tidak ada yang memperdulikanku sebelumnya, tapi kau melihatku berbeda, Nanao nee-chan.**

**.**

**.  
**

Pertama kali aku lahir, aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sebilah zanpakuto yang digunakan oleh seorang shinigami bernama Shunsui Kyouraku. Bukan sebilah, tetapi sepasang dengan yang lainnya. Seorang wanita dewasa yang flamboyan dan selalu bersikap tenang. Katen Kyoukotsu lainnya. Sementara aku hanyalah anak kecil yang bertugas untuk bertarung.

Aku tidak memiliki tugas lain selain bertarung, setidaknya insting yang membuat aku seperti itu. Aku hanya tahu cara bermain dengan musuh yang aku hadapi. Menggores luka, atau langsung membunuhnya, itu terserah padaku. Meski memang harus aku akui, sikap santaiku itu lebih banyak karena masterku juga flamboyan seperti kembaranku.

Di dalam inner world tuanku, kegiatanku hanya duduk tenang sambil memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang mekar ketika tuan sedang senang, atau melihat bunga gugur ketika hatinya galau. Seingatku, bunga gugur hanya terjadi dua kali. Saat bawahannya yang bernama Lisa pergi, dan saat ia khawatir pada bawahannya yang bernama Nanao—pengganti Lisa.

Mungkin asyik sekali ya menjadi tuanku yang simple-minded dan memiliki banyak kesenangan dengan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Tapi aku tahu, kasihnya itu hanya sebatas seperti ayah kepada anaknya. Yah, walau memang ada pengecualian saat pikirannya sedang 'tidak beres'.

Namun, sekali lagi, aku tak perduli pada apapun. Aku hanya perduli kepada bunga. Sejak lahir aku sangat menyukai bunga, dan yang memahamiku hanyalah pasanganku. Aku tidak memiliki orang lain yang harus ku hormati selain tuanku—Kyouraku, dan juga tidak memiliki orang lain yang ku ajak bekerja sama selain pasanganku—Katen Kyoukotsu lainnya.

Aku tidak punya banyak cerita, karena aku tidak punya teman. Aku tidak perduli walau orang memandangku anti-sosial. Toh, aku hanya zanpakuto. Hidupku terus berlanjut setiap hari, dan akan berhenti ketika nanti tuanku menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tidak! Jangan lagi seperti saat ia diserang Kusaka, dalam sekejap inner worldnya berubah menjadi kering dan gersang. Pohon-pohon tidak lagi tumbuh bunga.

Inner world tuanku jauh berbeda dengan real world yang tak pernah aku singgahi sebelumnya. Kalau saja zanpakuto tak bertuan bernama Muramasa itu tidak menarikku keluar, mungkin aku takkan berada disini. Meski memang masalah tentang Muramasa itu sudah lama berlalu, entah mengapa kami—para zanpakuto—belum bisa ke wujud asli kami yang berbentuk pedang. Entahlah, mungkin nanti orang-orang dari divisi dua belas akan menemukan caranya.

Siang yang tenang di divisi delapan, divisi tuanku dan wakilnya—Nanao. Aku tak bosan-bosannya memandangi bunga yang tumbuh di atas pohon sambil mendengarkan dentingan shamisen yang dimainkan oleh Katen Kyoukotsu lainnya. Sambil duduk bersimpuh tanpa suara, aku tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari bunga yang tengah mekar. Tuanku sedang merebahkan tubuhnya sambil sesekali meneguk sake. Entahlah, sepertinya aku belum cukup umur untuk meneguk minuman bernama sake itu. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik.

"Taichou," terdengar suara seorang perempuan.

Aku sama sekali tidak menoleh, mataku tidak lepas dari bunga-bunga di atas pohon.

"Yoo, Nanao-chan. Ada apa?"

"A-Ada apa? Kenapa malah bertanya? Bukankah seharusnya kita kembali mencari Toju lagi?"

"Eh? Sudahlah, kan masih banyak yang lain."

"Taichou! T-Tapi..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak anak itu saja, eh, Shunsui?"

"Benar juga. Nah, Nanao-chan, kelihatannya anak itu bosan, bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya mencari Toju?"

"Itu... ya..."

Anak itu? Apa yang mereka maksud itu aku? Ya sudahlah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, bukan? Menolak pun tidak mungkin. Habis tuanku yang meminta.

* * *

Angin berhembus pelan, meniup lembut rambut ungu pendekku. Meski berada di Seiretei, kebiasaanku masih belum berubah. Mengamati bunga.

"Katen Kyoukotsu-san?"

Aku tidak menoleh walau aku dapat mendengar jelas suara itu. Nanao. Seseorang yang membuatku kesal karena tadi mengganggu mainanku. Toju itu kabur karena dia mengganggu dengan mengeluarkan jurus kidonya. Kalau memang dari awal tidak ingin bermain denganku, jangan dekat-dekat aku kalau begitu!

Greb. Wuussh!

Dalam dua detik setelah seseorang—yang memang Nanao—memegang bahuku dari belakang, aku langsung mengayunkan pedang besar di tanganku. Cih! Aku tidak suka dipegang seperti itu. Terkesan seperti ia akan menyerangku dari belakang. Jadi, jangan menyangka bahwa responku itu berlebihan.

"Anoo, Katen Kyoukotsu-san, a-aku minta maaf, aku..."

Tidak perduli!

Aku langsung menghilang tanpa perduli kata-kata Nanao selanjutnya. Biar saja ia merasa kesal kepadaku. Biar ia sendiri merasakan seperti apa kesalnya hatiku karena kehilangan mainanku sebelumnya.

Aku melangkah menuju ke kebun bunga lainnya. Sayangnya, semua bunga di pohon sudah gugur, karena memang tuntutan musim yang seharusnya sudah memasuki musim gugur. Ahh, bunga di pohon dekat divisi delapan pun hanya tinggal beberapa kuntum. Bisa tidak, musim semi datang setiap hari seperti di inner world tuanku?

Hhh, sepertinya tidak bisa, ya?

* * *

Langit mulai berwarna keemasan ketika aku masih sibuk dengan sekuntum bunga terakhir yang masih bertahan di ujung dahan pohon. Setidaknya, masih ada bunga yang masih bisa ku lihat. Aku bersyukur karena bunga itu masih belum gugur.

Repotnya. Apakah bawahan tuanku yang bernama Nanao itu memang selalu rumit, ya? Ia tadi meminta temannya yang bernama Rangiku untuk mengajakku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ku mengerti. Memakaikanku kimono mencolok, mengajakku bertarung dengan pria dewasa yang—katanya—tampan, lalu makan makanan manis bersama, dan meminta taichounya untuk mengadakan pesta di bawah pohon. Untuk apa?

Sorot mataku takkan berubah walau kau lakukan apapun. Aku memang seperti ini. Tidak bisakah kau diam saja dan menerima keberadaanku, Nanao? Kalau tidak bisa, cukup jangan perdulikan aku dan biarkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak terlalu butuh perhatianmu. Aku ini suka kesendirianku.

"Apa kau... menyukai bunga, Katen Kyoukotsu-san?"

Nanao lagi.

Wuushh...

Angin bertiup cukup kencang, menerbangkan bunga terakhir di pohon yang kering itu. Aku tidak melepaskan mataku dari bunga itu, bahkan hingga ia sampai di kedua telapak tangan Nanao.

"Kalau begitu," ia berjalan mendekatiku dan memegang rambutku. "Sebentar, ya."

Dia... Bunga itu ia pasangkan di rambut violetku. Sesudahnya, ia mundur beberapa langkah, lalu membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kau tampak manis sekali."

"..."

Seandainya saja wajahku tidak tertutupi masker ini, mungkin fukutaichou divisi delapan ini akan tahu kalau aku sedang tersipu. Aku bersyukur karena penampilanku yang seperti ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku tersadar tentang bunga yang aku perhatikan ini. Aku pun berlari menuju ke kebun bunga kering yang biasa aku datangi. Tentu saja Nanao juga mengikuti.

"E-Eh? Jadi kau mau melihat bunga, lagi?" tanya Nanao. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku!"

Ia menarik lembut tanganku menuju ke halaman lainnya. Ah! Bunga! Mataku langsung tertuju ke satu-satunya pohon bunga yang ada di halaman itu. Kalau bisa ditanam di sini, kenapa tidak bisa menanam di tempat biasanya yang ada di halaman biasa aku terpaku?

Aku pun mengeluarkan zanpakuto, bermaksud untuk memotong ranting bunga itu, siapa tahu bisa ditanam di tempat lain, namun tangan lembut fukutaichou berkacamata itu menahanku.

"Jangan!" larangnya. "Kau akan merusaknya nanti."

"..."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau pedangmu disimpan dulu saja?"

"..."

Aku mengangguk dan memberikan pedang besar yang ku pegang padanya. Nanao meletakkannya di atas rumput, dan membiarkan aku memperhatikan bunga-bunga. Eh? Ternyata Nanao bisa juga menerima keberadaanku tanpa banyak bicara yang tidak perlu.

Penasaran, aku menggapai-gapai salah satu dahan pohon untuk mengambil bunga. Namun sayangnya, karena aku cukup pendek, aku tidak dapat menggapainya.

"Kau mau itu? Tunggu sebentar."

"..."

Nanao mengambilkan sekuntum bunga dengan mudahnya dari dahan pohon. Ia meletakkannya di atas telapak tanganku. Sayangnya, tidak lama kemudian, bunga itu terbang di tiup angin.

Ahh... Angin, kenapa kau nakal sekali?

* * *

Divisi delapan ternyata memiliki banyak sekali kebun bunga. Dan di malam ini, ada pesta perayaan karena terkalahkannya salah satu Toju oleh tuanku. Shunsui Kyouraku—tuanku—memang hebat, kok. Habis, ia kan seorang taichou.

Aku senang. Karena pesta ini diadakan di kebun bunga yang tengah gugur—terlihat indah, dan aku dapat memandangi bunga-bunga yang ada sepuas hati.

Beberapa kali aku dapat melihat kalau Nanao seperti mengawasiku. Hei, aku ini kan bukan anak asuhnya, kenapa ia begitu perhatian sekali sih kepadaku? Ehn, tapi aku berterima kasih, karena ada dia, aku tidak terbelah dua oleh Toju tadi. Yah, walaupun akhirnya semua terselesaikan berkat tuanku.

Tunggu, sejak kapan aku perduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku ini cukup anti-sosial? Ahh, sudahlah.

Tanpa sadar aku bangkit dari tempatku berdiri, dan mendekati salah satu pohon bunga yang ada di situ. Seperti biasa, aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari bunga-bunga itu.

Eh? Ada yang mendarat di tanganku. Bunga yang cantik. Nanao lagi-lagi ada di belakangku, dan tengah memandangku dengan tatapan menjaga—seperti biasanya. Padahal bersamaku bukanlah hal berat. Aku tidak keberatan tidak diperdulikan, tapi ia masih bersikeras untuk memperdulikanku. Ahh, apa karena aku ini zanpakuto taichounya ya?

"Katen Kyoukotsu-san," panggilnya.

Aku mendekatinya, lalu memakaikan bunga itu di rambut ravennya yang selalu terjepit rapi. Ia cukup terkejut—dilihat dari ekspresinya.

"Untukku?"

"..."

"Terima kasih."

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke bunga-bunga di atas pohon.

Sudah menjadi garis takdir bahwa aku terlahir untuk bertarung. Tidak ada yang memperdulikanku sebelumnya, tapi kau melihatku berbeda, Nanao nee-chan.

Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Shamisen : Alat musik mirip gitar. Bentuknya bulat putih dan senarnya tiga. Memainkannya tentu saja dengan cara dipetik.

Toju : Zanpakuto tak bertuan, karena pemiliknya sudah mati, dan biasanya kehilangan akal sehatnya karena kehampaan ditinggalkan. (Beast Swords Arc—anime only).

Katen Kyoukotsu adalah zanpakuto kembar, dengan spirit yang juga sepasang. Salah satunya adalah seorang wanita paruh baya berambut ungu yang anggun bagai bangsawan. Sementara yang lainnya adalah anak kecil yang memiliki insting kuat saat bertarung. (Bleach Wiki)

#curhat (panjang) : Fic ke 50, artinya fic terakhir yang Cha kasih untuk FFn. Kecuali, kalau fic ini dapat review hingga (minimal) 15, mungkin Cha akan berubah pikiran. *plak* Hahaha... Bercanda. Tapi, Cha nggak akan melepaskan tanggung jawab menjadi beta reader Al, Fay, dan Zumi. Cha juga nggak akan berhenti menjadi teman kalian para author. Kalian hebat!

Terima kasih sudah menerima Cha di sini. Terima kasih karena membiarkan Cha merasa punya teman, sahabat, kakak, dan adik dengan berbagai karakter. Terima kasih, karena di sini Cha bisa melatih cara menulis Cha. Sayonara! I'm quit.

Last, mind to RnR, minna?


End file.
